The invention relates to a crimping connector in which the pressured and connected portion of a wire with respect to a crimping terminal is molded with resin so that wire holding strength is increased.
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-99569, wire holding power has heretofore been reinforced by molding with resin the pressured and connected portion of a wire with respect to a crimping terminal.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrative of the art disclosed in the aforementioned publication. FIG. 1(a) is a perspective view showing a condition before the pressured and connected portion of a wire is protected by resin; and FIG. 1(b) is a sectional view showing a structure after the pressured and connected portion has been protected by resin.
In this art, wires 4 are pressured and connected to U-shaped slot portions 1 of crimping terminals 2, and the lower portion of these pressured and connected portions 2a of the wires is thereafter fitted into a recessed portion 3a of a receiving member 3 as shown in FIG. 1(a). Then, the thus processed part is set in a not shown separately prepared mold, and by charging a resin into the receiving member 3, the protecting structure in which almost entire part of each crimping terminal 2 is molded with resin is obtained.
However, if the aforementioned prior art is to be applied to a crimping connector, a special mold must be employed for molding. In addition, assembling processes such as not to be suited for automation must be adopted. Therefore, it is not reasonable to apply the prior art without any modification. That is, if the prior art is applied to a crimping connector, performed are the assembling process including the steps of: pressuring and connecting a wire to a crimping terminal; setting the thus processed crimping terminal in a separately prepared mold; thereafter molding the thus set crimping terminal with resin; and finally assembling the thus molded crimping terminal into the connector housing. As a result, a manufacturing process suited for automation, i.e., a manufacturing process in which the wire pressuring operation is performed with many crimping terminals set in the connector housing, cannot be adopted. Hence, it is difficult to automate the aforementioned manufacturing process based on the prior art.